


Always Comfort

by Exorciststuck



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Oriented, Established Relationship, M/M, referenced character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorciststuck/pseuds/Exorciststuck
Summary: "To an outsider, he must have looked strikingly calm in the face of everything, meditating past his pain, his grief washing over him like a wave as he gracefully navigated the ocean of his feelings.He was lying to them all."





	

Genji watched from his perch on the basketball net as Tracer spoke in hushed tones with Zenyatta. Or, at least, as hushed as she could manage. Still, if it wasn’t for the fact that Genji was actively listening, he likely would not have made out the gentle words she spoke, or the soft answer Zenyatta provided. 

She zipped off after Zenyatta was finished, slightly sobered but obviously contented with her answer, resuming her attempts to charm the rest of the team with varying degrees of success. Winston was thoroughly won over, Widowmaker was, well...

But Genji was not concerned with Tracer, and turned his attentions back to his master, watching the way Zenyatta tapped his fingers together once. To an outsider, he must have looked strikingly calm in the face of everything, meditating past his pain, his grief washing over him like a wave as he gracefully navigated the ocean of his feelings.

He was lying to them all.

Years spent with his master had gifted Genji the ability to sense the most minute changes in his emotions, and Zenyatta was not nearly as calm as he wanted others to believe. Genji could see the tension in his form, the way he held himself to a false height, rather than let his body naturally straighten. His back wanted to slouch despite his better nature, hands fidgeting as he resisted the urge to slip into a mourning stance. He could also understand why Zenyatta would put up a front of false calm, considering his important role to their team. 

As a good student, he would not compromise Zenyatta’s disguise. 

As a good lover, he would not let Zenyatta’s grief consume him.

Moving from his high perch, Genji approached his master and brushed a comforting hand down his arm, shooting him a look filled with meaning- one he knew Zenyatta would understand even with his mask on- a look that expressed his promise to be there for him, now and in the future. Zenyatta blinked in response, his orbs spinning slowly on their orbit, a thank you.

Perhaps, if there were not four other sets of eyes there, Genji would have given him a kiss to further stress his point. Instead, he touched Zenyatta’s knee, staring out the bulletproof glass of their holding bay as he waited for the mission to begin.

They poured out once the doors opened, taking their positions to get to their payload. It was a simple enough mission- get the payload from the hangar and transport it to it’s destination. Genji didn’t know the specifics of why, but Winston did, and he was willing to trust his judgment. (He’d let both him and Zenyatta back into Overwatch, he’d let them share a room, he looked at Zenyatta like a person, and Genji trusted him.)

Zenyatta took up the back, and while Genji flitted between open windows, checking for any snipers and taking out isolated Talon operatives, he occasionally paused to brush Zenyatta’s arm, touch his head, or even go as far as bumping his mask against the side of Zenyatta’s face- an accident. In return, he felt the warmth of his master’s harmony orb. More importantly, he saw the way the tension in Zenyatta’s body melted away, his grace and radiating calm returning. 

The delivery went smoothly, and back in the hangar he gripped both of Zenyatta’s hands, slowly guiding the floating omnic back, leading him towards their private (shared) room on their transport vehicle. He walked backwards, and the two of them met eyes, sharing a meaningful look as they moved. Then, a voice sounded from nearby, halting Genji.

“Retiring already?” Winston was the one who stopped them, obvious discomfort on his face. Genji could only imagine what he was conjuring up seeing them like this, completely entranced by each other. Luckily, his worries were unfounded, and even Zenyatta was tittering softly at his nervous demeanour. 

“We were hoping to do some meditation. Would you care to join us, Winston?” His orbs spun once, and Zenyatta turned to Genji, watching his face. “Genji was simply reminding me where our room is located, it seems I’ve forgotten.” If his face could move, Genji was sure he’d look absolutely devious.

“They’re all the same to him- simply a place to meditate and recharge,” Genji admitted this softly, and then shook his head, oozing fondness for his favourite monk. “Among other things.”

Winston looked no less uncomfortable, rubbing the back of his neck apologetically. “I would love to, but I think I can hear Lena getting into my equipment again. Always thinks she can repair the chronal accelerator herself, she’s never actually managed.” Genji let out a good hearted laugh, at her expense. “Perhaps another time.”

“Perhaps,” Zenyatta replied, before Winston excused himself- muttering softly under his breath something discernible as ‘how embarrassing.’

Letting out his own gentle laugh, Zenyatta took over the guiding, floating his way towards their room. Both of them made their way inside, a contented silence between them, and Zenyatta floated closer, his legs brushing Genji’s side. “Thank you, Genji.”

Glancing up at him, Genji reached back and let the hatch holding his mask on unlock, a burst of steam escaping as it did. He squinted in the light, but adjusted quickly, smiling at Zenyatta. “For what? Helping you harass our resident scientist?” He rolled his eyes, a smile on his face. “Perhaps next time we can just go up to him and say, ‘sorry Winston, we made love in the hanger,’ he’ll probably think it’s the same thing.”

“Yes, well… Perhaps we looked a little… _distracted._ ”

Genji hummed, touching Zenyatta’s face, “is that what being in love does, master?”

“I suppose. Surely, those things most important demand attention,” settling to float in the middle of their room, Zenyatta let his orbs move further from him, their orbit like planets revolving the sun. “Today was taxing for me, Genji. I must admit that. I owe my stability now to you.”

The statement was no surprise, but Genji smiled anyway, settling beside his master to rest his head on the warm metal of his shoulder. “Anything for you. I know it’s been hard, perhaps I know too well what it’s like to lose someone close to you. But I am always here for you, master. Zenyatta.”

He heard the quiet uptake of breath, and then the room was still, calmed between them. “Mondatta had achieved a level of serenity and wisdom we should all aspire to. The world wept when he passed, and I fear it hasn’t stopped. We may not have agreed, but there was no denying Mondatta was a symbol of peace and wisdom to everyone he touched. And I miss him, Genji, it is hard not to feel the loss stationed in the very place he was slain, the very sniper who did it residing within our ranks,” the unspoken nuances of Overwatch’s dark history remained unmentioned, Genji instead pressing that much closer to his master, providing the pressure of a solid presence. 

“I know, master.”

“Your presence helps,” he turned, and tilted his head, admiring Genji. “So thoughtful, my student. You observe more than I think I give you credit for.”

“It’s been years, master. Some of which I spent exclusively with you- if I _couldn’t_ read you like my favourite book, what would that say about me?”

Zenyatta hummed, abandoning his position to instead face Genji from the front, urging him to come close, the two of them settling close, essentially hugging. “It’s more than that. You don’t simply see, you understand, and I am forever grateful for it. I am a blessed soul, Genji, and I have reason to believe you’re one of the signs of that.”

Steam burst from Genji’s vents, and he leaned in to kiss his master’s nose. “I don’t know if it’s fair to let you praise me like a deity when you saved me from a life of misery.”

“And you, I.”

They laid at ease then, eyes closing and breathing slowing, sharing an unconventional and comforting meditation. Outside, the rest of Overwatch could believe Zenyatta was a shining beacon of grace and easy calm. Here, where no one else could see, Genji was a shoulder to lean on, taking on a role that Zenyatta would let no other reside.

**Author's Note:**

> "plot?" i'm a university student let me live with my mindless fluff i aint got the mental energy for this Plot you speak of
> 
> If you like this fic please leave kudos and comments! Thanks!


End file.
